The Apprentice
by NightingGail
Summary: Hermione becomes an apprentice for Professor Snape. More to come as the story develops.


In the spirit of the last movie, I have been bitten by the Potter bug! This is my second attempt at an SSHG Fic, the first one failed due to lack of interest. In honor of the series, I vow to complete this. If you are reading this please try to keep me motivated (:

-0-

Sev never died. Aside from that, everything else remains true to the novels. Warning : THE FOLLOWING STORY WILL CONTAIN GRAPHIC ADULT SITUATIONS IN LATER CHAPTERS

-0-

Sitting on the edge of her newly acquired bed, Hermione Granger took comfort from stroking her familiar, King of the castle and ginger menace, Crookshanks. Though she was undeniably exuberant at the moment, the foreign space she now inhabited seemed uninviting and dank, though she chalked that up to the fact that it was located in the dungeons of Hogwarts.

She petted her companion while happily reminiscing the past few months. Voldemort had been defeated. Harry signed on to play professional quidditch, rejecting the offer of becoming an auror from the ministry saying he spent enough years fighting evil all ready. Ron on the other hand accepted a similar offer that was given to him and was due to begin training in two weeks.

Hermione, much to the boys' disdain, had decided that she was not done with her schooling. She sent a letter to the teacher of the subject she most wanted to apprentice in, not expecting a favorable response. She was shocked when she received a missive requesting that she come in for an interview.

A few hours ago she and her new mentor signed the papers that made her tutelage final and moved into Hogwarts. No longer Hermione Granger, Gryffindor, she felt eager to begin her roll as Hermione Granger potions apprentice.

The young girl didn't know what prompted the man who had not ever had an apprentice to change that fact but she certainly was thankful for it. She was still slightly disbelieving that such a great fate had befallen her.

Ron, of course, believed it was a curse. He was often going on about how she should have chosen Mcgonagall over the 'greasy dungeon bat'. Transfiguration was her second choice but her heart was in potions. And as far as criticizing life choices went, Ron was in no place to do so. He was quite publicly courting Lavender Brown and had revealed to Harry that in a few months time he intended to propose marriage. Harry intended to hold and intervention.

Harry was dating Ginny, a fact known and monitored by anyone who bothered to pick up The Daily Prophet. Hermione though was single. She and Ron shared that kiss during the final battle and soon after decided that their relationship should be restricted to a friendship. Since them she had been too focused on getting a start on her professional career to find any other relationship.

When she thought of her new job, so to speak, she realized that she needed to go meet with Snape to further discuss her duties. She was thankful that her destination was right down the hall. As much as she loved Gryffindor tower, this was a far more convenient arrangement.

She hurried through the stone corridor, arriving at a large door that was identical to all of the others in the hall. She knew it was the correct one due to the fact that she knew for sure the location of her quarters and the potions classroom and she made the mistake of arriving at Snape's rooms for their first meeting.

She noticed that her fist looked pale as she rapped on the solid wooden door before her.

"You may enter." and elegant voice called from beyond. Following instruction, she pushed the door aside, careful to close it firmly. She looked around the office, a sight that was becoming more familiar. The floors and walls were the same as the rest of the castle. The color scheme was predictably Slytherin. Hermione didn't mind though. She actually liked the hunter green (though she wouldn't admit that to Ronald).

"Good afternoon, Professor." Hermione said with a smile. He simply nodded and stared at her, waiting for her to seat herself. When she did, he began to speak.

"I forgot to mention the matter of your allowance earlier." he began to say but was cut off.

"That's not necessary professor." Hermione said quickly, not wanting to take his money.

"It is traditional and expected. I will provide you with twenty five galleons a week and your lab gear, which, I trust will be adequately taken care of." he said, raising an acerbic brow.

"Of course sir, but that is far too much." Hermione said. She had enough money to get her through her two years of education and didn't want to negatively affect his finances...teachers didn't get paid much right?

"Miss Granger, the state of my finances is not of your concern. I can easily afford this cost and it is the average." he said, his tone indicating that it was not up for discussion "I also wanted to inform you that if you provide adequate that you will be picking up my first year classes." he told her. She heard the challenge in his words and was eager to prove herself. "as an assistant teacher you will be considered as staff of the school. With that title comes the ability to remove and gift house points and the responsibility to be present at every meal excepting extenuating circumstances. Understood?" he asked.

"Yes sir. What time should I report and to where each morning?" she inquired.

"Ten minutes after the conclusion of breakfast." he answered. When she didn't ask any other question, he decided to continue. "I would like to visit Diagonal Alley for your protective gear now of that is agreeable." Hermione was mildly surprised he tacked on the agreeable.

"Now is fine with me sir." she answered politely. He stood and she followed suit. As they left the room Hermione had to make a decision. Walk behind him or beside him? His strides were long and he was difficult to keep up with, on the other hand she wanted to small talk a little bit because that was her. She wanted to somehow spark an academic conversation. Her brain hadn't been stretched in far too long.

As they passed through the dreary corridors, her arm bumped against his a few times, something he was aware of. He glanced down at her from his higher vantage point and wondered how long it would be before she attempted to begin a conversation. He could see from his periphery he opening her mouth a few times to begin. Clearly she was floundering for a suitable topic.

And floundering she was. What to say? To ask? Anything concerning his past was off limits. Anything personal on her part would be scoffed at. Hermione decided to settle for the safest possible topic.

"It was so nice out today, I'm glad I get to go back out." she said lamely.

"We walked through the castle and the only suitable topic you could broach was the weather? Original Miss Granger.". Snape remarked snidely. She wrinkled her forehead unhappily, unsure of what to say in response.

"What would you prefer professor?" she asked with wholehearted sincerity.

"I suppose you won't settle with silence?" he asked, already knowing the answer. She shook her head. "Fine. What is the most advanced potion you brewed in your second year?" he knew the answer.

"Polyjuice" she answered unthinkingly.

"And what reason, pray tell, Miss Granger could a second year have for brewing such a potion?" he asked as they approached the apparation point.

"Uhh...practice?" she said uncertainly, hoping in vain that he would buy it, knowing that he would not.

"Impressive." he commented, sounding the opposite of impressed. "Now where would a mere second year locate the ingredients for such a potion?" 'busted' Hermione thought.

"Different places." she said beating around the bush.

"My private stores were of course located in those different places." he said. She flushed bright red in shameful embarrassment. "I trust you can apparate to Diagon Alley?"

"Yes sir." she said to answer both questions. "Where do you. Want to apparate?"

"They Alley next to Malkins." he said then magically transported himself. Hermione drew her wand with a bit of hesitancy. She was always nervous when she was about to apparate to a location that she never had. She took a deep breath and felt the nauseating sensation that meant she was moving. When she began to solidify in the ally something wasn't right. She realized right as she began to fall that she was perched precariously on a large stack of boxes that she hadn't accounted for. She braced for impact but it never came.

She slowly opened her eyes and realized she was being held around the midsection by a thick arm. Her rescuer righted her and set her on the ground, holding her until he was sure she was stable.

"Thank you so much." she gushed as she looked gratefully up at her professor. He did nothing but incline his head and walked ahead, turning into Madame Malkins. Hermione enjoyed the usually busy atmosphere of the shop. It reminded her of the excitement of her first foray into the wizarding world to purchase clothes for school. She smiled for a few moments then realized that they were on a mission. Instead of going to the rack of pre made womens clothes, Snape led her to the seamstress.

"Hello Melanie." Severus said, causing her to turn with a big fake smile on her face. "Miss Granger is my apprentice and will be requiring some custom protective gear today." he said. Hermione realized that Snape must pay well because the witch had never seen the owner of the store so enthusiastic.

"Sure thing Professor. What all do you need?" she inquired, conjuring a quill and parchment to jot down their needs.

"Three sets of white long sleeve shirts and black pants, one dragon leather lab coat, one traveling cloak, and one pair of dragon hide boots. The shirts, coat, and cloak need to bear my crest." he said, knowing the crest would be on file from. The numerous dealings with the witch for new boots. All his stalking through the castle and death eater days caused him to wear through the soles quickly. Hermione's eyes widened as she estimated the price of the clothing but she knew enough not to say anything. The old witch however did not seem phased. She wondered if Snape was always so extravagant.

Snape sat down in a chair while Malkin ordered Hermione to trail her through the dim shop. She lead her to various samples of fabric so the girl could chose the material she would be most comfortable in. After all the fabric was selected, Malkin brought the girl into a makeshift changing room and had her, much to Hermione's embarrassment, strip down to her undergarments. In little to no time the clothes were made, packaged, and paid for.

Hermione and Snape were walking down the street together when her stomach growled, reminding both of them that they missed lunch. Snape, without saying a word, began to head in the direction of The Leaky Cauldron. Hermione didn't realize where they were headed until they approached the threshold. Professor Snape held open the door for her and she thanked him as she passed through, feeling the warmth of his body.

She looked at him for a moment then went and took a seat, straining her eyes in the dim but friendly atmosphere. He silently followed her and sat across from her, glad that she had chosen one of the lesser inhabited corners of the busy establishment. Before they had a chance to get settled, a newly hired waitress came to their table with a large smile that dimmed somewhat when she realized she would be serving her former Potion's master. Hermione recognized the girl to be Daisy Corran, a Ravenclaw in her year.

"Hello Professor Snape, Hermione. What can I get you two?" she eyed the pair carefully, wondering what business they had dining together.

"I'll have a water and the fish please." Hermione said, not having to look at a menu as she had eaten there with Ron and Harry a few months ago. Daisy nodded then turned her attention to the dour man before her.

"The fish and a glass of the Sauvignon Blanc." he stated, pronouncing the wine perfectly. Hermione was mildly surprised that he was a wine man. She would have pegged him as more of the liquor sort of man. She had to admit to herself though that she knew very little about the actual Severus Snape. His persona from the war had not changed much at all. The waitress left to go put in their orders.

"Would you mind stopping by the stationary shop after we eat? I need to pick up some parchment." she explained. She planned to write a lot of letters to Harry, Ron, Ginny, and her parents and knew that she was running low on supplies.

"That would be acceptable Miss Granger, I need to pick up some red ink before term begins." he said with a straight face. Hermione giggled a little. Of course he would be running low on his staple marking material. He had probably gone through several bottles marking her essays alone. He quirked an eyebrow at her amusement.

"When will they be returning?" she asked, excited that the castle would be full again. She realized that this year she would see a completely different perspective of the welcoming feast. This time she would sit at the staff table.

"In a fortnight. Until then you will have a ridiculous amount of staff meetings to keep you busy and several potions." he said, clearly hating the staff meetings. Hermione imagined that after so many years of attending them they must feel rather redundant.

"What potions sir?" she asked, eager to begin mentally preparing herself for what she would encounter in the next two weeks.

"You will start with the Wiggenweld potion" he said with an almost mocking edge to his voice.

"That's a first year potion!" she cried, outraged. "Why should I waste my time on at! I could brew it with my eyes closed!" Snape almost chuckled.

"Your assignment is to modify the potion. Not brew it." he said as if it were clearly obvious. The brunette glared at him. He smirked. Hermione's embarrassment was interrupted by Daisy with their orders in tow. She gave them each their order and their drinks.

"If I can help you with anything feel free to ask." she said, still outwardly curious about the odd pair. Hermione wanted to roll her eyes at the gossipy girl. At least she wasn't as bad as Lavender and Parvati.

They were quiet as they ate. She took the opportunity to stare at him, rude as it was. She observed his large nose, which was a combination of being broken multiple times and genes. His eyes were dark dark brown, not truly black as they appeared from a distance. His hair was oily, Hermione guessed that it was a product of leaning over cauldrons all day. His lips were thin and pursed. His eyes stared at her, his aristocratic eyebrow arched. She looked away when she knew she had been caught staring.

"Quite done?" he asked, sounding put out by being examined. She nodded, turning red.

"Since the purpose of the Wiggenweld Potion is to awaken someone do you think it might be wise to remove or decrease the amount of lion fish spines and replace it with something with an invigorating effect like goosegrass?" she asked him, trying to rebound from the awkward moment.

"Ask yourself what the purpose of the lion fish spines are." he instructed her.

"To counter the effects of the bicorn horn." she acknowledge, realizing it would not be something to take out. "Would mandrake root work as an additive?" she wondered out loud to herself.

"Use your head Granger. What does mandrake root do when combined with wigentree bark?" He watched it register on her face when her eyes widened and her mouth popped open.

"Of course." She said shamefacedly. "I'll have to sit down and write it all out." she explained. The rest of the meal was spent by Hermione observing the dingy pub and wondering why there were not any nice restaurants in Diagon Alley. When they were finished with their meal, The Professor reached into his robes and produced some money. Hermione went to mimic him.

"That will not be necessary." he said when he saw her money.

"I insist." Hermione said, not wanting him to spend even more money on her. He ignored her and handed the waitress the money directly. She grimaced and thanked him.

She had a feeling dealing with this man on a daily basis would be extremely taxing.


End file.
